In a liquid crystal device having a pair of boards between which a liquid crystal is enclosed, the boards are superposed on each other and bonded together by a seal formed at the periphery of a display area. Internal space between the pair of boards and surrounded by the seal is filled with the liquid crystal. In a matrix-type liquid crystal device, a plurality of display lines is arranged parallel to the display area. A plurality of connection wires formed on the boards is connected to the corresponding display lines at one end of the connection wires and is led outside of the seal. Connection terminals are formed at the other end of the connection wires. In a so-called COG (Chip On Glass) liquid crystal device, output terminals, i.e., bumps of a liquid-crystal-panel driver IC, are connected to the corresponding connection terminals.
Generally, the distance between adjacent bumps of the liquid-crystal-panel driver IC is different from that of adjacent display lines in the display area. The connection wires, which interconnect these bumps and display lines, are therefore formed in a manner that the distance between adjacent connection wires increases from the pair of bumps to the corresponding pair of display lines or vice versa.
In the specification, the terms “distance” and “spacing” refer to the distance between the centers of the adjacent objects and the space formed between the adjacent objects, respectively.
The distance between adjacent bumps of liquid-crystal-panel driver IC is generally fixed regardless of the width of the display area. When the display area is designed to be wide or large in size, the difference between the distance between adjacent display lines constituting the display area and the distance between adjacent bumps of the liquid-crystal-panel driver IC becomes significantly large. This difference becomes even significantly larger when a liquid-crystal-panel driver IC having a narrow bump distance is used.
The difference in these distances can be eliminated by forming connection wires in a manner that each distance between adjacent connection wires diverges in the predetermined direction; however, the connection wires have the limit for the tilt angle thereof. That is, an excessively large tilt angle reduces the distance between adjacent connection wires, thereby resulting in reducing the spacing between adjacent connection wires. Consequently, this possibly leads to occurrence of damage such as corrosion. This indicates that the tilt angle of the connection wires is limited.
The problem of the above-mentioned corrosion can be solved by making the tilt angle of the connection wires smaller. However, the smaller the tilt angle becomes, the larger the distance between the display area and the liquid-crystal-panel driver IC becomes. This consequently requires larger mounting space around the display area, thereby giving rise to a problem wherein the liquid crystal device becomes larger relative to the display area.